clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess
Summary *The Princess is unlocked from the Royal Arena (Arena 7). *She is an area damage, long-ranged troop with low hitpoints and moderate damage. *A Princess card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. *The Princess's range is so long she can target and shoot Arena Towers from the opposite side of the river. She can also defend an Arena Tower from the other side. Strategy *A well placed Fireball, Arrows, The Log or Goblins can easily eliminate the Princess. **Be careful when using Arrows to defeat a Princess, as the opponent may take advantage of your lack of Arrows and deploy swarms of low hitpoint troops, such as the Minion Horde, Skeleton Army or even a mirrored Princess. **Arrows that are seven levels higher than a Princess can take her out. *The Princess' ranged area damage makes her a good counter for hordes of low hitpoint troops. *The area damage of the Princess is very high, but due to her low hitpoints, she can be eliminated quickly. It is effective to spawn a Giant or Knight in front of her defensively to engage any opposing troops so that the Princess can survive and continue to inflict damage. *Due to her long range she can slowly whittle down the health of the enemy troops *If ignored, the Princess can attack a tower on her own easily. And once she locks on a tower, dealing with a tank in front of her will be more of a waste. *Even though the Princess deals mediocre damage per shot, it is not wise to leave her shooting your tower for too long, as she can rack up major damage. If you don't have Arrows in your deck, you can use Goblins or Minions to defeat her as she takes two shots to defeat either of them . **Fire Spirits, Skeletons, and Spear Goblins can take her out as well, but only if she has locked onto something else before you plant them. ***If you only have those three cards to take out the Princess, but cannot be able to afford another hit, you can plant Skeletons to distract her and then quick-drop Fire Spirits or Spear Goblins. *Although the Princess is superior to attacking defensive buildings at a distance, the Tesla cannot be attacked by the Princess whilst it is hidden, forcing the player to aggressively attack the Tesla or to leave the Princess to be eliminated. **However, the Princess will most likely target the Arena Tower first, unless the Tesla is very close to the her. *When defending against an enemy rush, deploying her at the back of the Arena is beneficial, as her long range will allow her to attack while receiving no incoming hits. **Keep in mind that spells and the Miner can still reach her. ***To prevent the Miner from countering her, plant a unit between them. History *The Princess was added to the game on 29/2/16 with the March Update. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update decreased the Princess' hitpoints by 10%. **Before the update, from level 5, the Princess could not be taken out by level 12 Arrows (and also she could not be taken out in friendly battle where the Legendary level cap is 1 and the common level cap is 8). *On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Princess' range to 9 (from 9.5) but her effective range is unchanged. *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update decreased the Princess' Area Damage radius by 25%. **She now has a 2 tile splash instead of a 2.5 tile splash. Trivia *The Princess, the Mortar, and the X-Bow are the only 3 cards able to the hit opponent's Crown Tower without being targeted by it. **She is the only troop card that can do it. **She also has the widest splash radius of any troop. *According to the official game tips, two Princesses guard the two Arena Towers. **However, the Arena Tower Princesses shoot single arrows, have less range, but have faster Attack Speed when compared to the Princess troop. They seem more similar to Spear Goblins or Archers, or even the Archer Tower from Clash of Clans. *When attacking or spawning, she can say words such as "Let's go!", "Gotcha!", "Bulls-eye!", and "Yay." *The Princess has 3 arrows nocked in the card picture, although she shoots 5 arrows in-game. *The Princess info text changed with the May Update. ** It used to read, "Shoots a volley of flaming arrows halfway across the Arena. The Princess is afraid of germs, so keep the rabble away from her!" *The Princess does damage equivalent to a Zap or Fire Spirit 6 levels higher than her. *She has the longest range of all the troops in the game. fr:Princessede:Prinzessinru:Принцесса Category:Legendary Cards Category:Troop Cards Category:Royal Arena Cards